Many communications networks have large numbers of user that interface with the networks via large numbers of user terminals. It can be desirable in such networks for the user terminals to be implemented at relatively low cost and with relatively low complexity. Some modern communications environments include hybrid networks, in which the user terminals are in communication with multiple different types of networks having different characteristics. For example, the hybrid network can include one or more higher-throughput, higher-latency networks (e.g., a satellite network) and one or more lower-throughput, lower-latency networks (e.g., a cable network, a cellular network, etc.). Routing different traffic flows over the different networks can more efficiently utilize the overall resources of the hybrid network. However, determining which of the networks to use for each traffic flow (e.g., in real time) can be computationally intensive. While provider-side nodes of the network (e.g., gateways, core nodes, etc.) can include sufficient processing capability to make such determinations for forward-link traffic, the user terminals may not have sufficient processing capability to make such determinations for return-link traffic.